Vida en el Mundo Furry
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Max un chavo de 18 años logro crear junto con sus amigos un teletransportador interdimencional, y justo cuando empezaron las primeras pruebas, algo salio mal y ahora a sido enviado a una dimension alterna, o mejor dicho a un mundo de Furrys
1. Chapter 1

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO ESTA LATITA DE PEPSI A QUE TOMAS COCA COLA

Capitulo 1: El Mundo Furry

En El Mundo Humano

Hace mucho tiempo vivía un chavo llamado Max, de la ciudad de México D.F en el Siglo XXI, Max era como cualquier chavo de 18 años de México, era tranquilo, llevado, Valedor, Etc, era uno de los mejores alumnos de la universidad UNAM era el 4 estudiante con el mas alto coeficiente intelectual al igual que sus amigos de la categoría científica, sus amigos lo apoyaban en todo incluso el maestros los asignaba en trabajos juntos y eso los hacia ponerse en marcha, si hacían maquetas, modelos, lo que fuera ellos lo hacían sin problema alguno, pero el simple hecho de que fuera un genio no era excusa de que no fuera atractivo, hacia ejercicio, caminatas, levantaba pesas aunque le dijeran que no lo hiciera, y los resultados fueron buenos, un día el sueño de los amigos se había hecho realidad, a la universidad le llego una carta del presidente (Desgraciadamente de Enrique Peña Nieto) pidiéndole a los amigos que hicieran un prototipo de un portal interdimensional, era algo tan grande que tuvieron que mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, hasta que el gran día llego el teletransportados estaba listo para las preubas, y para eso el Presidente estaría presente, a todos los estudiantes se les dio el día menos a los amigos los cuales eran 6, cuando llego Peña Nieto, los cinco comenzaron hablarle de lo que habían hecho con el teletransportador intedimensional lo que podía hacer y las consecuencias de algunas cosas, iniciaron con las pruebas el día 20 de agosto del 2014, y justo cuando estaban a mitad del proceso algo…salió mal

Max: (junto al teletransportador) David, todos los sistemas están en orden

David: (desde una cabina) todo los sistemas están en funcionamiento, comenzando expulsión de rayos ultra gama (presiona un botón, teclea un poco y algo del transportador se enciende)

Mario: (junto al presidente) todos los medidores en orden

Oscar: (revisando los medidores de energía) todo en orden para comenzar las pruebas amigo

Max: (sonriendo) entendido (presiona un botón del transportador y se aleja un poco) de acuerdo amigos estamos listos para empezar (mira que uno de sus amigos estaba demasiado cerca del aparato) Adrian cuidado amigo

David: (en la cabina mira que los medidores se ponen al máximo e indica el extremo peligroso) Amigos algo esta sucediendo mejor salgan de ahí (de repente el transportador se enciende de golpe y comienza a sacar chispas y rayos por toda la habitación) CHICOS SALGAN DE AHÍ

Max y Adrian iban a salir de ahí pero a Adrian se le cayo encima un escritorio, Max al verlo regresa con el y le quita el escritorio de encima, pero justo cuando Adrian sale una gran fuerza de gravedad lo atrae hacia el, el con lo que pudiera se intentaba agarrar pero no fue suficiente, y sin aviso y sin imprevisto fue arrastrado dentro del agujero negro que producía el Teletransportador, sus amigos quedaron estaticos por lo sucedido, y por si fuera poco el teletransportados destruyo los monitores, los medidores y se destruyo por completo, llevando a Max a alguna dimensión desconocida, tal vez para siempre

En el agujero de gusano

Max se retorcía en el agujero de gusano, pataleaba y lanzaba los brazos por todos lados, hasta que vio el final del agujero y vio algo que parecía familiar, hasta que salió de golpe en un callejón, callo al suelo y se lastimo el pecho

Max: (adolorido) auuuuuuuuuu (se reciente un momento, se levanta y se limpia la tierra de la bata del laboratorio y se levanta) Donde estoy (mira a sus alrededores y mira un lugar que es familiar, camina hasta el final del callejón y mira que era, el Zócalo Capitalino) vaya, al parecer, el transportador interdimensional solo transporta a alguien una distancia indeterminada, en fin (mete las manos en sus bolsas) creo que me regreso a la universidad (comienza a caminar y sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien) Lo siento

Mujer ¿Loba?: no hay cuidado guapo (sigue con su camino)

Max: (alagado) wow (regresa la mirada y mira que era una loba con cola, cabello de mujer y todo) vaya algún costplay quizá (sigue caminando y mira a su alrededor y mira puros animales, tigres, lobos, jaguares, pumas, leones, de todo lo que fuera un canino y felino) okey ahora estoy comenzando a asustarme (adonde fuera que mirara lo único que veía era animales antropomórficos) oh por dios, oh por dios (se mete a un callejón cercano) funciono (dijo susurrando) funciono, funciono jajajajajaja, increíble yo y mis amigos logramos crear un transportador interdimensional, y yo soy el primer humano en hacer un viaje interdimencional, un momento, y como volveré, oh demonios (piensa por un momento) tranquilo, tranquilo, algo se te ocurrirá, ya eres un adulto, eres un profesional de la ciencia y en este momento tienes calidad moral superior, primero debo buscar donde vivir, pero como vivir en un mundo de Furrys como le dicen, porque eso son ellos (señala a la gente) Furrys de lobos, jaguares, y todo eso (suspira y se sienta en un bote de basura) no se que hare (en ese momento escucha que algo sucedía en otra parte del callejón, voltea a ver y mira a una hermosa jaguar de pelaje amarillo, manchas negras, usando una camiseta blanca y una falda negra, con medias negras y zapatos negros, delgadita y pechos un poco grandes y ojos morados de al menos 28 años, siendo asaltada por dos lobos, mira que había gente pasando y algunos veían lo que pasaba pero no se metían para ayudarla) sea que sea otra dimensión las personas de aquí siguen siendo putos con miedo (se arma de valor y va a ayudar a la leopardo y cuando esta lo suficiente cerca) Oigan pendejos (llama la atención de los dos lobos) dos hombres contra una mujer no les da vergüenza

Lobos: (niegan con la cabeza) Noooooo

Max: (molesto) haber métanse conmigo

Lobos: (sonríen maléficamente mostrando los dientes y las garras) con mucho gusto (ambos se lanzan contra el)

Max: carajo (se abalanza sobre ellos, y cuando están cerca ambos lo atacan a el, uno lo muerde en la pierna y el otro intenta rasguñarlo mientras que la chica se quedo congelada en su lugar viendolo todo) que putos (a uno lo golpea en el hocico haciéndolo retroceder pero se lanza y lo rasguña en el pecho atravesándole la camisa y la bata y le muerde el cuello, al otro lo toma del hocico y como le enseño una vez su papa le abrió el hocico presionando en cierta parte de la mandibula, la abre y lo golpea en la cabeza, el otro se acerca por detrás de el y le araña toda la espalda haciéndolo sangrar) no mames (lo alcanza a tomar por el cuello y lo ahorca mientras que al otro lo patea en el vientre) hora de acabar esto (a ambos los toma del cuerpo, los aprieta y los avienta contra un bote de basura) fuera de aquí (ambos lobos se acobardan y se van de ahí, adolorido se lleva la mano a la nuca la regresa a su vista y mira sangre) Joder…..me cago en su puta madre (mira hacia la leopardo se acerca a ella a duras penas y se inca frente a ella ya que ella estaba sentada en el suelo) se encuentra bien

Leopardo: si (con voz suave y preocupada) y usted se encuentra bien

Max: (hace un gesto confuso) eh tenido peleas peores venga, levantese (le extiende la mano, ella la toma y la ayuda a levantarse, una vez de pie la examina) no la dañaron verdad (ella niega con la cabeza) que bien

Leopardo: (preocupada) aunque no podría decir lo mismo de usted

Max: que esto (mira sus heridas) no es nada, me han pasado cosas peores, bueno, adiós (iba a irse pero no tenia fuerzas ni de caminar)

Leopardo: (sujeta su bolso y va a ayudarlo) espere por favor (lo toma del brazo, lo pasa por detrás de su nuca) déjeme ayudarlo, no vivo muy lejos de aquí puedo llevarlo si gusta

Max: tradicionalmente el hombre es el que debe cargar a la mujer (ambos ríen un poco por eso pero el no puede reír por sus heridas)

Leopardo: (sonriendo) no se preocupe, puedo con usted

Max: gracias (iban a salir del callejón pero antes) disculpe, como se llama señorita

Leopardo: (lo mira) Clara…..Clara Agilar y tu

Max: Maximiliano Rojas Sanchez, pero mis amigos me dicen Emiliano, pero puede decirme Max (sonriendo un poco)

Clara: de acuerdo…..Max (sonriendo) vamos

Mientras iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad eran vistos por toda la gente algunos se asustaban por la apariencia del muchacho pero no se guiaron tanto por su apariencia sangrienta sino porque era un humano, y no era muy común verlos, llegaron hasta el metro, fueron de un lado para otro hasta llegar a Observatorio y de ahí se fueron a unas casas que habían por ahí, entraron en una de dos pisos de color azul con la pintura cayéndose, entraron y la leopardo llevo a Max hasta su sala, y lo sentó en su sillón

Clara: esperame aquí iré por algunas vendas (deja su bolso en una mesa y va a la cocina por unas vendas)

Max: (mira la casa, la sala, los sillones, la tele, el Xbox 360 y unos 5 juegos, los muebles las fotos, todo) su casa es muy bonita

Clara: (sonriendo) gracias, es lo suficiente para mantener a una familia de 3

Max: (sorprendido) esta casada

Clara: (se entristece y toma unas vendas y desinfectante) lo estuve (va con el al sillón y se sienta junto a el)

Max: (confundido) se divorcio

Clara: (triste) si, la verdad no me gustaría hablar de eso

Max: okey, lo siento (apenado)

Clara: (triste lo ve y sonríe) no importa, venga, acercase voy a curarlo (remoja las vendas con un poco de desinfectante y cuando iba a ponerlo una leona medio viejita sale de un cuarto)

Leona: (mira a la señora) buenas tardes señora Clara

Clara: (mira a la leona) oh, señora Rosa, se me olvido que estaba aquí, sabe que hemos terminado por hoy muchas gracias por haberme cuidado a mi niña

Rosa: (sonriendo) no hay por que (toma su abrigo y su bolsa) nos vemos

Clara: antes de que se me olvide, mañana puede tomarse el día si (la leona asiente) gracias, que tenga un buen día (mira que Max la miraba de manera inexpresiva) es la niñera, dos de mis hijas van a la escuela y yo trabajo necesitaba de alguien que cuidara a la bebe

Max: (interesado) cuantas hijas tienes

Clara: (le pone una venda desinfectada en la herida del cuello y aprieta la mandibula, sonríe por eso y por alguna razón se sentía con confianza con el) 3, una de 12 años, una de 6 y una bebita de 9 meses, la mayor se llama Jennifer, la menor se llama Hannah y la bebita se llama Emma (toma otras vendas y las desinfecta) ahora fuera camisa y bata debo limpiar las heridas de tu pecho y espalda

Max: claro (se quita la bata y la camisa, haciendo que Clara abriera los ojos como plato) que pasa tan mal se ve

Clara: (se quedo conmocionada por lo que tenia enfrente, un pecho marcado con abdominales muy bien definidas, unos brazos fuertes y pectorales firmes) no, no es solo que, date la vuelta empezare con tu espalda (Max se da la vuelta y ella comienza a limpiar las heridas) me divorcie hace tres meses, al parecer no le gustaba ser el único hombre en una familia de mujeres

Max: (incrédulo) hay que no mame, sean o no sean mujeres, una familia es una familia, y si dios te concedió el tener una familia debes apreciarlo, porque familia solo se tiene una vez en la vida

Clara: es lo que yo dije (sorprendida) es bueno ver que al menos alguien lo entiende

Max: entenderlo, eso lo entendí desde mas joven (pensando) y te dire algo, cuando me llegue mi turno de tener una familia, la voy a apreciar, y la voy a cuidar hasta que me muera, o hasta que me atropelle un camión de McDonald lo que sea primero (sonriendo)

Clara: (termina con la espalda) bien ahora date la vuelta (Max se da la vuelta regresándole la vista del pecho) bien aquí voy (lentamente acerca de nuevo la venda con mas desinfectante y lentamente limpia las heridas del pecho, lentamente disfrutando el momento, hasta que luego de 5 minutos termino y comenzó a cubrirlo con las vendas) listo, como nuevo

Max: (sonríe) muchas gracias Clara

Clara: (intrigada e interesada) dime, que piensas hacer ahora

Max: bueno, tal vez, busque una caja donde dormir (pensando) solo espero que los indigentes no traten de quitármela

Clara: (piensa) y porque no te quedas aquí

Max: (la mira de manera sorprendida) ¿Disculpa?

Clara: puedes quedarte aquí, puedes dormir conmigo en mi cuarto (se avergüenza por lo ultimo y se sonroja pero su pelaje lo logra disimular muy bien)

Max: pero que pensarían tus hijas sobre que un hombre desconocido se quede en su casa, y lo mas importante en la habitación de su madre….con su madre (intrigado)

Clara: por Hannah no te preocupes, ella aun es pequeña lo entendería, y la bebe es muy chiquita todavía, no le importaría, pero deberas de tener cuidado con Jennifer, desde que mi ex marido y yo nos divorciamos a estado algo temperamental (aclaro) y que me dices, te quedas aquí con nosotras

Max: (Sonríe) de acuerdo, me quedare aquí…..muchas gracias

Clara: no tienes que darlas (se acerca mas a el) tu me salvaste de aquellos asaltantes, esta seria una pequeñísima manera de pagarte eso (sonriendo)

Max: (sonriendo) gracias, gracias de verdad

Clara: oh ven aquí (se acerca de imprevisto a el y lo abraza, Max un poco sorprendido le regresa el abraza, Clara reacciono de golpe y se avergüenza mas) perdón, perdón no debí (intenta separarse pero Max la tenia sujetada del abrazo y abre los ojos como plato) Max, que haces (lentamente Max fue aflojando el agarre del abrazo hasta que la dejo enfrente de el, y la abrazo por la cintura, había un poco de cabello en el rostro de Clara, pero Max con su mano lo retiro lentamente dejándole ver esos hermosos ojos morados, retiro el cabello, llevo el dorso de su mano a la mejilla de Clara y la acaricio acelerándole el corazón a la leopardo, Clara estaba en shock hasta que sus brazos reaccionaron solos y los paso por detrás de la nuca de Max y lo atrajo mas a ella o mas bien a sus labios hasta el grado que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su cara, y justo cuando iban a darse un beso escucharon una llave abriendo la puerta de la casa y se separaron rápidamente avergonzados y simularon una conversación)

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver que eran las hijas mas grandes de Clara, Jennifer y Hannah (como Clara solo que Jennifer tenia ojos verdes y Hannah morados como los de su madre) las cuales llegaban de la escuela, vestidas con sus uniformes y al parecer iban platicando

Hannah: y según lo que dice la maestra por eso hay calabazas (deja su mochila en el suelo junto a la puerta al igual que su hermana)

Jennifer: (sorprendida) bueno, eso es algo loco de creer pero es cierto (van a la sala y miran a su madre sentada en el sillón) Hola ma

Clara: (aparta su vista un momento de Max y mira a sus niñas) Hola Jenny, Hola Hannah (le sonríe a las dos) como les fue mis niñas

Hannah: a mi bien mami (se acerca a ella y al sujeto frente a ella) mami, donde compraste esta estatua (señala a Max) pareciera que esta viva (la pica un poco)

Max: (sonriendo) eso es porque lo esta (hace que Hannah de un salto hacia atrás y se da la vuelta para mirarla) Hola

Hannah: (sorprendida) hola

Max: Tu debes ser Hannah (ella asiente) es un gusto yo soy Max

Jennifer: (llega de la cocina y mira a Max y se molesta un poco) y el quien es

Clara: (piensa en lo que sentía en ese momento su hija) Niñas el es Maximiliano

Hannah y Jennifer: Hola (saludan)

Max: (sonriendo) Hola

Clara: se quedara con nosotras (sonriendo)

Jennifer: (confundida y molesta) a que te refieres mama

Clara: (se molesta por la actitud de su hija y escucha a la bebe llorar) disculpa ahora vuelvo

Max: no, tu quedate aquí yo voy (se levanta y va hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos)

Jennifer: (se sienta con su madre al igual que su hermana) mama por favor dime que lo vas a sacar hoy mismo de esta casa

Clara: (molesta) Tranquilízate jovencita, ese chico se quedara en esta casa con nosotras

Hannah: (piensa) vaya, un nuevo papa…interesante (emocionada por la idea de un nuevo papa)

Jennifer: (escucha eso y se molesta) no, no, no, no, no y no, como es posible que hagas eso mama

Clara: oye cálmate, en primera el y yo no estamos saliendo (aclaro)

Hannah: aun no (risueña)

Jennifer: (sorprendida) entonces porque se quedara aquí

Clara: porque le debo la vida, cuando venia del trabajo me asaltaron y el me salvo, y ahora Jennifer, si no fuera por ese hombre, ni tu ni tus hermanas tendrían madre, así que quiero que se calmen y sean amables con el entendido (seria)

Hannah y Jennifer: (se miran entre si y luego al suelo) si mama

Clara: bien (escucha que los llantos de su bebita habían parado) vaya, como le habrá hecho

Hannah: (confundida) no lo se, por lo general cuesta una hora hacerla calmar

Confundidas las tres van hacia el cuarto de la bebe y miran a Max cargándola mientras estaba sentado en una silla con la bebe en brazos y acariciándole la cabeza y rascándole debajo de la mandíbula haciéndola ronronear, Hannah y Clara estaban enternecidas, Emma no era de las que se calmaban con cualquiera, pero al parecer a la bebe le agradaba Max, pero Jennifer aun no se daba a la idea a que alguien mas fuera su padre, o al menos su padrastro, Max dejo a la bebe en su cuna y la dejo dormir en paz, tiempo después era hora de la cena, y comieron huevo con jamon, y mientras cenaban se fueron conociendo un poco

Hannah: (comiendo un taco de huevo) y dinos Max a que te dedicas

Max: (comiendo) Bueno, fui estudiante de la UNAM, y a pesar de que apenas curse un año, soy un profesional de la ciencia con calidad moral superior

Jennifer: (comiendo) y eso que significa

Max: significa que puedo dar clases de ciencias en un Kinder y los niños me entenderían a la perfección (comiendo) o al menos una parte del kínder, también se de computadoras, ingles, matematicas, de todo, aunque claro también me tomo mi tiempo en los videojuegos

Hannah: (interesada) y que juegos jugabas

Max: varios, Residentevil, Burnout, Need For Speed, de todo, pero los juegos que mas me gustan son los de Grand Theft Auto

Hannah: enserio (Max asiente) a mi también, aunque claro, solo los juego con la condición de que no tenga pesadillas por eso, Jennifer también los juega pero es un poco mala para jugarlos

Max: (interesado) porque

Hannah: (sonríe con burla) diganmos que es una busca problemas, una vez que empieza busca la manera de llamar la atención de los policías y siempre terminan matándola con solo 2 estrellas de búsqueda (en ese momento su hermana se molesta)

Max: Dos estrellas (mira a Jennifer) yo duro 6 estrellas, pero eso porque yo le conozco el modo de sobrevivir

Hannah: y como le haces (interesada)

Max: (piensa) pues usando trucos, los trucos son las maneras mas fáciles de sobrevivir

Jennifer: pero en la computadora no se pueden activar los trucos (molesta por eso)

Max: (la mira de manera incrédula) es mentira, yo se varios trucos de ahí, en que lo juegan en computadora o en consola

Hannah: (piensa) en una lap

Max: (sorprendido) será fácil, si puedes traela y les enseño algunos trucos que me sé (Hannah no pierde tiempo y corre por la lap)

Jennifer: (recuerda algo) ah se me olvidaba mama, mañana no hay clases

Clara: (deja de comer por un momento) porque

Jennifer: por la junta de la mesa directiva (sigue comiendo) me pregunto que nos darán ahora, hace dos meses fueron dos porterías para los niños que juegan futbol, y ya que no tendremos clases me preguntaba si me dejabas ir con mi amiga Susana, veremos el maratón de FRIENDS

Clara: de que a que hora (interesada y pensando: Si o no, si o no, si o no, no se)

Jennifer: de las 12 de la tarde a las 2, luego de eso me vengo para la casa

Clara: pero amor mañana tengo que trabajar no llegare sino hasta las 6 y no hay nadie que las cuide ya que le di el día libre a la señora rosa (preocupada)

Max: (indignado) y yo que, ¿estoy pintado?

Clara: (lo mira de manera sorprendida) enserio las cuidarías

Max: claro, mira yo cuidaba a 4 niños de 5 años y a un bebe los fines de semana, puedo con ellas, será divertido y nos conoceremos un poco (mira que Hannah regresa con la laptop y el juego ya iniciado) de acuerdo primero salimos de la casa (hace que Cj salga de la casa y aparece en el Groove Street) nos alejamos de la casa, ahora déjame revisar si todos los controles están bien (revisa rápidamente) bien ahora si los trucos, cual te interesa mas, el del Hydra o el tanque o armas, lo que sea tu dime

Hannah: (se sienta junto a el al igual que Clara para ver si sabia de verdad) crees poder sacar el avión

Max: intentemos, el truco se tenia que escribir y era, jumpjet (escribe jumpjet en la computadora y aparece el avión) que les parece si sirvió

Jennifer: (incrédula se acerca a ver y era cierto, saco un avión el Hydra)

Clara: (piensa) intenta con el del tanque, ese me gusta

Max: (recuerda) el del tanque era, aiwprton (escribe aiwprton en el juego y aparece un tanque)

Hannah: (mira que su hermana va por una libreta y anota los trucos que decía) y que trucos son buenos para ir contra la pasma como le dice mi hermana

Max: primero la inmortalidad, Baguvix (escribe Baguvix y dice Truco Activado en la parte superior de la pantalla) eso te hace inmortal, pero solo contra disparos y golpes, contra caídas y explosiones no, ahora las armas, hay tres paquetes de armas, las normales, las reglamentarias que son las que usan los policías y en esas esta el lanza cohetes de misiles sensibles al calor, dirigidos en otras palabras, las traficadas que son los microsubsiles y el lanza cohetes normal, y el segundo tiene el lanzallamas, cual quieren usar

Jennifer: (interesada) intenta con el de los misiles dirigidos

Max: okey, ese era Uzumymw (escribe uzumymw en el juego y aparece el pack de armas militares) listo y ahora la municion infinita, fullclip (escribe fullclip en la computadora y activa el truco)

Clara: (interesada) y con que truco obtienes la minigun

Max: de hecho la minigun hay que buscarla en una construcción de las venturas, pero puedo buscárselas si quieren la eh buscado muchas veces, y la eh encontrado o quieren provocar a la policía primero (las tres asienten) bien entonces, déjenme activar las estrellas, ese era bringiton (escribe bringiton en el juego y activa las seis estrellas) o por poco se me olvida, la vida máxima, hesoyam (escribe hesoyam en el juego y aumenta la salud y activa el escudo) listo (se hace a un lado) diviértanse

Tiempo Después

Era hora de irse a dormir, Jennifer se quedo un poco mas jugando con los trucos que Max le había dado, aunque su madre le dijo que no se quedara mucho ya que le podría hacer daño a la vista, Hannah se durmió entre sus brazos y el la llevo a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama, la arropo y le dio un beso de las buenas noches, y por si fuera poco logro escucharla susurrando ``Buenas noches papi´´, eso le lleno de alegría el corazón, ya que pensaba que nunca nadie lo llamaría así, pero en fin, se fue a la habitación de Clara pero antes obviamente toco

Max: (toca) Clara (toca) Clara (toca) Clara

Clara: (desde adentro) adelante

Max: (entro en la habitación cerro con seguro y cuando vio a Clara se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, la había visto en camisón, uno negro que dejaba ver la parte del brasear y la ropa interior y descalza, aunque claro ella estaba de espaldas y lo que le vio fue el trasero y la cola)

Clara: (se voltea y mira a Max mirando hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto, y sonríe traviesamente) tranquilo no pasa nada (abre las sabanas de la cama y se acuesta, pero abre un espacio junto a ella) ven, hora de dormir

Max: claro, ya voy (sin voltearla a ver, y a pasos torpes llega a la cama se quita el pantalón y se acuesta, sin verla un segundo) Buenas noches

Clara: y mi beso de buenas noches (algo traviesa)

Max: (Pensando: _Gracias dios mio_, se da la vuelta y la mira a los ojos, se acerca mas a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla) buenas noches (se voltea viendo hacia el techo)

Clara: (sonriendo) falto yo (se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla) buenas noches (se da la vuelta y se duerme)

A la mitad de la noche

Max no podía dormir, el estar con una mujer que no fuera de su familia lo hacia sentirse raro, algo dentro de el le decía que podría estar mas, esa era su cabeza, pero su corazón le decía que ella necesitaba alguien junto a ella y tal vez el podría ser ese alguien, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que algo en la cama se movía, volteo la mirada y vio a Clara retorcerse un poco, se dio la vuelta en dirección a el, se acerco mas y lo abrazo con sus brazos y subió una de sus piernas hasta el vientre de Max, le lamio inconscientemente el cuello y comenzó a ronronear en el, dejándolo sorprendido y sonrojad, pero no hizo nada mas que abrazarla mientras dormía, y eso le acelero el corazón, pero no le importo tan solo ladeo la cabeza y puso su cachete izquierdo entre las orejas de Clara, cerro y los ojos y consiguió echarse una pestañita, y si algo sabia es que debia demostrarle a Clara que a pesar de que se conocieron un día…la amaba

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UN NEED FOR SPEED MOST WANTED A QUE EL NEED FOR SPEED HOT PURSUIT ES MEJOR

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS

ANTES DE COMENZAR CON ESTE CAPITULO, QUISIERA DECIR QUE EL DÍA SABADO 28 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2014 PERDIMOS A UN GRAN HOMBRE´

A UN GRAN ESCRITOR, A UN GRAN COMEDIANTE, PERO SOBRE TODO A UN GRAN AMIGO, DON ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOS ``CHESPIRITO´´

EL HOMBRE AQUEL CUYO TRABAJO Y ALEGRIA ERA LLENAR DE RISAS Y ALEGRIA LA VIDA DE TODOS NOSOTROS, Y LAS PALABRAS NO SON SUFICIENTES

CUANDO DE CHESPIRITO SE HABLA, EL SIEMPRE NOS HIZO REÍR, LLORAR, Y NOS HIZO VER QUE LA VIDA SIEMPRE TIENE COSAS BUENAS, NO IMPORTA QUE HAYA PASADO,

SI PERDISTE UN FAMILIAR, SI TU NOVIA TE DEJO, SI ATROPELLARON A TU MASCOTA, ES FEO LO SE, PERO SIEMPRE HAY QUE SUPERARLO Y SALIR ADELANTE, Y CHESPIRITO SIEMPRE SEGUIRA EN NUESTROS

CORAZONES, SEGUIRA AHÍ, VIVIRA, Y JAMAS MORIRA

CHESPIRITO GRACIAS POR TODO, Y ESTES DONDE ESTES, ESPERAMOS QUE ESTES FELIZ, GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS AÑOS DE ALEGRIA QUE NOS BRINDASTE

``GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE CHESPIRITO´´

(y Phoenix-Bird-Blu, Mario Bustamante Jr, amigo se que te gustaba mucho chespirito, y a mí también, a todo México le gustaba, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo, gracias chespirito, descansa en paz)

Capitulo 2: Enamorados

Al día siguiente

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte e iluminaba las calles de la ciudad de México, hombres y mujeres salian de sus departamentos o de sus casas para irse directamente a sus trabajos para llevar a la mesa el pan de cada día, en la casa de Clara todo era tranquilo, excepto que ella se estaba apurando en vestirse, trabajaba en una compañía de computación (DM-Link), y le pagaban bien ya que era asistente de la jefa, ganaba 2,500 pesos cada quincena, una vez que estaba preparada dejo algo de dinero en uno de los muebles del cuarto y dejo una nota para Max, y antes de irse a trabajar, lo miro, se acerco a el, se rebajo hasta quedar junto a su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonrió y se fue a trabajar muy feliz y alegre, a las 9:21 de la mañana Max comenzó a despertarse, abrió los ojos vio hacia el mueble y vio 250 pesos y una nota, se sentó en la cama miro la nota, la tomo y comenzó a leerla

INICIO DE LA NOTA:

Querido Max, aquí te dejo 250 pesos para que les des de comer a mis niñas,

Te dire algunas cosas que necesitas saber, a Hannah le gusta desayunar leche y unas galletas

Pero no tenemos así que deberas ir por ellas, hay una tienda cruzando la calle, le gustan las príncipes de chocolate blanco

Jennifer solo desayuna una o dos tortas de jamon, ahí en la cocina esta lo que necesitas para hacérselas, y a la bebe

Dale una teta, no de esa que están pensando sino el biberón (Max ríe con eso) regreso de trabajar a las seis, por favor cuídamelas,

Con cariño Clara XOXO (beso, abrazo, beso, abrazo, y al final puso un corazón para que no pareciera mandato)

FIN DE LA NOTA

Max estaba sonriendo con la nota, y pensó que seria buena idea declarársele a Clara ese día en la tarde que regresara, aunque primero tenia que hacer lo que tenia que hacer, alimentar a las niñas, se levanto de la cama, se puso su pantalón los zapatos y bajo, y cuando bajo vio a Hannah viendo las caricaturas mientras que Jennifer estaba dormida encima de la mesa, y dedujo que se paso la noche entera jugando GTA SAN ANDREAS, así que fue a la mesa, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara, la acostó, le quito los tenis y la arropo para que durmiera un rato mas, regreso a la sala y vio a Hannah todavía viendo Plaza Sésamo

Max: (se acerca a ella y se sienta junto a ella) Buenos Días

Hannah: (viendo a elmo caer) Buenos Días (se levanta y le un besito en la mejilla)

Max: (sorprendido le regresa el besito haciéndola reír, y se sienta en su regazo) como dormiste

Hannah: (sonriendo y viendo la tele) Bien y tu

Max: bien, quieres desayunar

Hannah: (mira hacia la cocina) pero no tenemos galletas (decepcionada)

Max: (le sonríe) tranquila, tu mama me dejo dinero para que te comprara galletas y desayunaras (mira que ella lo mira y mueve su colita feliz) quieres que vaya por

Hannah: (animada) si

Max: (le sonríe mas y le da un beso en la frente) de acuerdo (la deja sentada en el suelo) ahora vuelvo no tardo de acuerdo (ella asiente) bien, ahora vuelvo (sale de la casa pero empareja la puerta)

2 Minutos Después

Max regreso de la tienda y vio a Hannah sentada en uno de los sillones aun viendo la tele, fue a la cocina, le sirvió un baso con leche y regreso con ella

Max: (sonriendo) Aquí tienes

Hannah: (sonriendo) Gracias Papi (escucha lo que había dicho y se avergüenza y cuando iba a contradecir)

Max: (sonriendo) de nada mi niña (le acaricia la cabeza)

Hannah: (sorprendida) no me vas a corregir (Max niega con la cabeza) no me vas a decir ``yo no soy tu padre´´ o algo así (vuelve a negar) porque

Max: bueno (sonriendo) probablemente no tenga una familia futura, y pues, seria lindo que alguien me diga papa o papi, como sea, pero oír que me digan así…..es lindo

Hannah: (sorprendida) esta bien…..papa (sonríe)

Max: (sonriendo) vamos, desayuna

Mientras Tanto En El Trabajo De Clara

Hace poco que había terminado de archivar los estados de cuenta y ahora buscaba algo que hacer, hasta que tomo un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar en el, dibujo un corazón flechado y en el escribió Clara y un signo de mas y debajo de ese signo escribió Max, y en el resto del dibujo escribió, Clara x Max, Max y Clara, y por ultimo recargo su codo en su escritorio y recargo el peso de su cabeza en su mano y suspiro con amor, y sin que se percatara alguien mas entro en su oficina y vio lo que había dibujado, era Rachel su amiga de la oficina de junto, eran amigas desde la secundaria, y hasta ahora seguían siendo amigas, en fin, entro en la oficina de su amiga y vio el dibujo

Rachel: (suspira de misma manera que su amiga) vaya (sorprende a su amiga la cual rápidamente oculta el dibujo) no se si te diste cuenta pero esto me recuerda mucho a la secundaria

Clara: (avergonzada) Rachel, que haces aquí amiga

Rachel: (incrédula) hay tranquila amiga, no tienes porque avergonzarte (mira que Clara se tranquiliza un poco) y dime, quien es ese tal Max eh (interesada)

Clara: (se tranquiliza y regresa a sus aires de enamorada) bueno como habras visto el dibujo, se llama Max, es un chico realmente tierno y hermoso, es dedicado y estudio en la UNAM (mira que Rachel se sorprende) es un profesional de la ciencia y tiene calidad moral superior (mira que Rachel se confunde) eso quiere decir que si da clases de ciencias en un kínder la mitad de ese kínder lo entendería

Rachel: vaya, encontraste pareja nueva que bueno por ti, y dime que especie es (interesada)

Clara: (se pone algo nerviosa) el es…un tigre

Rachel: vaya, tienes pasión por las rayas, eso es….excitante (sonriendo traviesamente)

Clara: (sonríe nerviosa) si, claro que lo es

Rachel: (sonriendo) algún día deberías presentármelo, saldríamos los 3 juntos

Clara: (nerviosa) claro, claro le dire y tal vez un día salgamos entre los 3

Rachel: genial, bueno, te dejo tengo que hacer un reporte de las ultimas compras del año, nos vemos (sonríe y se va)

Clara: (saca de nuevo el dibujo y se imagina a ella y a Max juntos, abrazándose, besándose o haciendo…esas cosas) eso seria interesante

Tiempo Después

Era de noche y todo en la casa de Clara era tranquilo, Max había acostado a la bebita hace un rato y le dio un biberón para que durmiera bien, Hannah se había dormido después de haber visto La Teoría Del Big Bang, y Max la había acostado en su cama y la había arropado de la misma manera que ayer, y Jennifer luego de haber regresado de casa de su amiga también estaba dormida en su cuarto, Max se encontraba en el cuarto de Clara leyendo un libro (Colmillo blanco) y era interesante, mucho mas que la 5 vez que lo leyó, y cuando cambio de pagina, Clara entro al cuarto

Clara: (cansada) Hola (deja su bolsa en un mueble, se quita los zapatos y se sienta en la cama)

Max: (leyendo) como te fue

Clara: (cansada, toma su pie derecho y lo soba) bien, aunque ahora estoy muy cansada y me siento algo tensa

Max: (deja de leer) oh, pobrecita (se acerca más a ella) quieres que te de un masaje para relajarte

Clara: (sorprendida, nerviosa, anciosa, y cansada) si por favor

Max: (sonriendo) de acuerdo (se acerca a ella y comienza a masajearle los hombros, suave, dulce, y sutilmente) como sientes la presión

Clara: (siente como el estrés se comenzaba a ir y era remplazado con una buena relajación) bien….oooooooh vaya Max eres bueno en esto

Max: gracias (sonriendo)

Clara: (comienza a relajarse, hasta el punto de que su cuerpo parecía de trapo, comenzó a dejarse caer lentamente, y cuando lo hizo, cayo sobre el pecho fuerte y musculoso de Max, el cual dejo de masajearle los hombros y masajeo su cuello haciéndola ronronear y reír)

Max: (sonriendo) esto se encanta verdad

Clara: y mucho (sonriendo, relajada) aaaaaaaaaaah eres el mejor…..y por eso te amo (escucha lo que había dicho y se apena, abre los ojos, mira a Max y mira que el tenia una expresión sorprendida) oye Max…perdóname si escuchaste lo que dije, es que estaba relajada y cuando eso pasa las cosas….. (No termina ya que Max la besa en los labios mientras la tenia recargada encima de el, luego de 10 segundos se separa) se me salen (se levanta de donde estaba, se sienta en la cama se sube en ella y mira a Max) hiciste lo que creo que hiciste

Max: (sonriendo) si te refieres a esto (la besa una vez mas) si lo hice, ahora déjame preguntarte algo…. ¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista? (ella asiente que mas o menos) pues eso me sucedió a mi…me enamore…de ti…..me enamore de ti

Clara: (soprendida, alegre, incrédula y con ganas de gritar de alegría) y porque no me lo dijiste ayer

Max: porque me contaste de tu divorcio y pues, pensé que aun no estabas lista para una relación, y pues me abrí a la idea del rechazo (no dice mas ya que es Clara la que se acerca a el y lo besa) y eso que quiere decir

Clara: (sonriendo) quiere decir que también te amo, y en el trabajo dibuje esto (se baja de la cama, va a su bolso, saca la libre, la abre donde estaba el dibujo y regresa con Max) mira

Max: (mira el corazón y todo lo lindo que escribió) bueno, pues se te hizo realidad (la mira y le sonríe) te amo Clara (mira que ella sonríe alegremente) y me gustaría que a pesar de que soy 10 años menor que tu, pero soy mas alto, fueras mi compañera, y mi novia, así que ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Clara: (sonríe mas aun) si quiero ser tu novia….si, y sere tu novia (se lanza a el y lo abraza muy fuerte) Te amo…..te amo….te amo (lo comienza a besar) oye y mis niñas donde están

Max: (sonriendo) están dormidas, les di de cenar y la bebita dormidita en su cuna (la mira a los ojos) tranquila, están bien, soy un excelente niñero

Clara: (sonriéndole) y tal vez seas un excelente padre

Max: claro que lo sere, además la pequeña Hannah comenzó a decirme papa (mira que Clara se confunde) larga historia luego te la cuento

Clara: por ahora (sonríe coquetamente) en que estábamos

Max: (sonríe de misma manera) creo que nos estábamos besando con amor y pasión (le comienza a besar) por cierto, te ves muy sexy vestida así

Clara: (sonríe traviesamente) en serio (Max asiente) pues, si quieres puedes intentar quitármelo mientras nos besamos

Max: (sonríe) puedo intentarlo (regresan a los besos y luego de un rato llevo sus manos a la camisa de Clara y comenzó a desabotonarla, un botón a la vez, mientras que Clara le ayudo con su playera la cual era de Ralph Lauren, una vez que Max le desabotono la camisa, comenzó a quitársela, y ella la playera a el, primero ella a el y luego el a ella, pero cuando Clara le quito la playera a Max se quedo quieta por un momento viendo el pecho de Max) ¿Qué pasa? (baja la mira y mira que Clara observaba las vendas que ella le puso ayer por haberla salvado de aquellos lobos, la mira y ve que ella se ve algo mal) tranquila, esto no es nada (toma la mano derecha de Clara y la pone sobre su pecho donde estaba su corazón y ella siente sus latidos) sientes eso, solo tu puedes hacer que lata así, o hacer que deje de latir para siempre

Clara: (sonriéndole y con una de sus manos ocultando sus encantos) lo se…bueno, tu ya no tienes playera, y me estas mostrando sin temor tu cuerpo, lo justo es que haga lo mismo no crees, así que (aparta su mano y deja ver sus pechos siento sostenidos por su brasear negro) te gustan (Max asiente) que bueno…..porque ahora hay que pasar a lo bueno, si es que me entiendes

Max: (sonriendo) se perfectamente a que te refieres (se quita rápidamente los pantalones y ambos comienzan a besarse, y poco a poco se recostaron en la cama)

Tiempo Después

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, completamente sudorosos y cansados, jadeantes de placer y amor, completamente desnudos, abrazándose, Clara ronroneaba y le daba algunos besos a Max, el cual disfrutaba de los ronroneos y los besos

Clara: (mira a Max a los ojos y ambos se besan) Te amo

Max: (sonriéndole) yo también te amo

Clara: (se pone un poco seria por un momento) por favor, nunca, de los nuncas me vayas a dejar, o hagas algo que me lastime por favor

Max: (la mira de manera comprensiva) te prometo, que jamás te dejare, o hare algo que te haga daño o te lastime

Clara: (le vuelve a sonreír y recarga sus grandes y rechonchos pechos en el pecho a Max) eso espero amor (bosteza) bueno, es hora de dormir, en un rato tengo que ir a trabajar

Max: (interesado) las niñas iran a la escuela mañana no

Clara: si y te iba a preguntar si podias ir a dejarlas, es cerca

Max: (sonriéndole) claro, sería como si fuera su padre jeje

Clara: (sonriendo) esta bien, o y no se si lo sepas, pero cuando llueve no los dejan salir solos así que si llueve tendras que ir por ellas si (Max asiente)

Max: (sonriendo) y su escuela donde esta

Clara: mira, sales de la calle y te vas a la derecha saliendo de la calle de ahí tomas a mano derecha caminas hasta pasar tres calles y luego luego veras un parque, en ese parque esta la escuela, y si no sabes como pues mañana Hannah te dice como (Max asiente) de acuerdo, hora de dormir (tapa a ambos con las sabanas y se acomoda en el pecho de Max) buenas noches cariño

Max: (la abraza) buenas noches mi hermosa gatita

Y así paso el resto de la noche, con abrazos y besos llenos de amor y felicidad, pero apenas y comenzaban, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se pusieran interesantes (si saben a lo que me refiero)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO LO QUE SEA A QUE CUALQUIER COMEDIANTE NUNCA SERA IGUAL A DON ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOS ``CHESPIRITO´´

Capitulo 3: Otro Día Como Cualquier Otro

A Mitad De La Noche

Todos en la casa de Clara estaban profundamente dormidos, eran las tres de la noche, y en tres horas Clara se iría a trabajar, en la habitación ahora de ella y Max todo era tranquilo, ambos novios dormían abrazados uno del otro, Clara tenía su cola enroscada en el cuerpo de Max, sujetándolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo más a ella, y Max le daba lametones y besos en la nuca a Clara, asiéndola ronronear y soltar inconscientes risitas traviesas, hasta que inconscientemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresarle los besos en los labios, hasta que rato después dejaron de besarse y ella puso su cabeza debajo, sus orejas las hizo para atras y comenzo a ronronear mas fuerte, recargando mucho sus pechos en el pecho de Max, y con su cola los enrosco a ambos, tiempo después, eran ya las 7 de la mañana y Clara se había ido a trabajar, pero no sin antes haberle dado un beso de despedida a Max, y le dio una llave de la casa para que la abriera cuando el regresara de dejar a las niñas en la escuela, 40 minutos después, Max, Hannah y Jennifer salieron de la casa, y se fueron a la escuela, menos Max el cual las iba ir a dejar, y mientras iban llegando iban platicando de algo

Hannah: (tomándole la mano a Max) y según nos dijo la maestra por eso hay calabazas (terminando el relato, y agitando su cola en señal de felicidad)

Max: (sorprendido) pues es cierto, lo sé porque leí esa historia 5 veces para asegurarme de que fuera verdad, y lo es (sonriendo)

Jennifer: (aun molesta con Max) bueno ya llegamos (mira que había personas y niños fuera de una escuela esperando a que abrieran las puertas para entrar) ya te puedes ir Max

Max: (incrédulo) ni loco, aquí me espero a que entren

Jennifer: (molesta se sienta en una banca al igual que Max y Hannah)

Dentro De La Escuela

Un Búho de plumaje café el cual era el director del colegio, estaba caminando con una de las maestras, pero algo fuera de la escuela llamo su atención, y era a las hijas de la Señora Clara Aguilar, con un chavo, el cual estaba junto a ellas, un poco confundido, y cuando abren, mira que los tres se levantan de la banca, pero antes de que las niñas fueran a la entrada, el chavo les dio un beso en la frente a cada una, a Hannah muy gustosa y a Jennifer, un poco disgustada, pero antes también les dio gastada, y a Hannah le dijo algunas cuantas cosas mientras le arreglaba el uniforme y la peinaba otro poco, luego le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y Hannah se fue muy feliz a la escuela, el director rápidamente salió de la escuela y fue directamente con Max el cual estaba de espaldas y no vio al director

Director: (apresurándose) disculpe, oiga chico (llama la atención de Max el cual se da la vuelta y mira al director, el cual aterriza enfrente de el) puedo hablarle un momento

Max: (confundido) claro, en que le puedo ayudar

Director: (enfrente de él) hola mi nombre es José Alexander Rubio soy director en esta escuela (ambos se dan la mano) me preguntaba quién es usted

Max: porque (confundido)

José: (serio) bueno, es que lo vi con dos de nuestras alumnas y la verdad es que nunca lo habíamos visto antes

Max: aaaaaaaaaah, a si disculpe, es que soy su padrastro (sonriendo)

José: (sorprendido) es su padrastro (Max asiente) oh pues, un gusto señor, aunque como usted a de entender, me es difícil creer que un chavo de su edad sea pareja de una mujer de 28 años

Max: pues lo crea o no, lo soy (serio) y eso era todo lo que me quería preguntar

José: teóricamente si, pero al enterarme de esto le quería comentar que, mañana habrá junta de padres y maestros, y como la señora trabaja no podrá venir, así que me preguntaba si usted podría venir (Max asiente) gracias, la junta será a justo a la entrada, primero será la junta de los de 3er grado, es el grado de Hannah, y luego la junta de los de 6to grado el grado de Jennifer, la junta será en el salón de usos múltiples (lo señala y Max asiente) esperamos contar con su asistencia

Max: por mis hijas voy a venir, cuente con eso (sonriendo) bueno, ahora me voy, porque deje a la bebe dormida, y me tengo que apurar a darle de desayunar, bueno, hasta luego (se va corriendo a la casa mientras que el director regresa a la escuela)

En La Casa

Max llego corriendo a la casa, y cuando lo hizo entro sin hacer ruido alguno, cerro la puerta, fue al cuarto de la bebe, y la vio ahí dormidita en su cuna, y sonrió con ternura, la bebe poco a poco fue retorciéndose hasta que se despertó, y miro a Max, cuando lo vio, sonrió y comenzó a pedirle que la levantara y la cargara (ya saben como), y Max sonriente la carga

Max: (sonriendo) hola cosita linda (mira que la bebe sonríe y agita su colita en señal de felicidad) quien es la cosa, mas mona, mas hermosa, y mas linda del mundo, tu lo eres, así es tu lo eres, ven aquí pequeña gatita (sujetándola como si fuera un señor agarrando a un gatito con las patitas estiradas y el gatito pues, asiento, cosas de gato, solo que la bebe lo estaba viendo, y Max nota algunas cositas) sabes algo, me vas a llamar loco, pero te pareces un poco a mi (la bebe ladea la cabeza) así es, esos ojitos color café como los míos, esa expresión en tu carita, esas manitas, esas patitas, esas garritas, esas manchitas, esas orejitas de felino, obviamente son de tu mama, y solo te pareces a mi en los ojos, espera debe haber algo mas (acerca a la bebe mas a su cara, pero cuando la tiene demasiado cerca, la bebe se acerca y lo comienza a lametear en la nariz) aaaaaaaaawwwwww cosita (la abraza y la bebe agita la colita en señal de felicidad y hace las orejitas para atrás y ronronea) ven, es momento de darte de comer

Tiempo Después

Eran las 6 de la tarde en la ciudad de México y un gran diluvio se había soltado por todos lados, por lo cual Max tuvo que ir por las niñas a la escuela, y una vez en casa se cambiaron y comenzaron a hacer su tarea, con un poco de la ayuda de Max, claro esta, y solo era cosa de esperar a que Clara regresara

En El Trabajo De Clara

Clara se encontraba guardando sus cosas para irse a su casa, pero se encontraba atrapada en el edificio gracias a la lluvia, y Rachel (la cual olvide mencionar que era una loba de pelaje negro, ojos verdes azulados, y con algo de blanco desde el hocico para abajo, si saben como no) la estaba viendo desde la puerta

Rachel: (sonriendo) lista para irnos

Clara: (desanimada) pero como, esta lloviendo

Rachel: (despreocupada) tranquila, yo te llevo en mi carro (Un Ford Fiesta 2014 color rojo)

Clara: (preocupada) en serio

Rachel: (sonriendo) claro, así aprovecho y me presentas a Max

Clara: (traga grueso) entonces vámonos (toma su bolsa y sus cosas al igual que Rachel y ambas se fueron de ahí)

En La Casa

Clara y Rachel estaban llegando a la casa de Clara (le llamaría recinto pero no soy argentino), se pararon enfrente de la casa y corriendo salieron del carro y se fueron a la puerta de la casa, Clara saco sus llaves, abrió y ambas entraron y una vez dentro se secaron el pelo y el cabello mojado

Rachel: bueno (secándose el cabello) ya estamos aquí, así que, Max cada cuanto viene o como es la cosa

Clara: (nerviosa) Max vive aquí amiga

Rachel: (sorprendida) no inventes, tan rápido se mudaron juntos, y tus hijas como lo tomaron

Clara: (dejando sus cosas cerca de la puerta, y caminando hacia la sala) Hannah se lo tomo muy bien, al igual que la bebita, pero Jennifer, ya sabes como a estado (Rachel asiente y ambas escuchan unos ronquidos) espera (ambas entran a la sala y vieron a Max dormido en uno de los sillones, Rachel estaba sorprendida según Clara el era un Tigre, no un Humano, Clara se acerco a Max y se inca a un lado suyo, y lo mueve suavemente para intentar despertarlo) Amor….Max…despierta…cielo…..Maxito (mira que Max se comienza a despertar)

Max: (despertándose, lo primero que mira es a su novia y a una loba, pero fija mas su atención en Clara) Hola amor

Clara: (sonriendo) Hola (ambos se besan por un momento) y mis niñas

Max: (bosteza) Hannah esta jugando con la bebe en su cuarto y Jennifer esta acostada en su cuarto, te estábamos esperando para cenar, pero a todos nos dio flojera y nos acostamos (se hace a un lado dejando espacio en el sillón) ven, acuéstate aquí conmigo un ratito

Clara: pero antes, amor ella es Rachel, Rachel el es Max (los presenta)

Max: (sin ganas) hola

Rachel: (sorprendida) hola

Clara: ella es una amiga de la infancia (aclaro)

Rachel: un gusto, así que tu eres Max (lo mira detenidamente) es curioso Clara nunca me dijo que eras un humano, más bien dijo que eras un tigre

Max: (con sueño) oh, que interesante

Clara: (sorprendida) y, que quieres cenar amor

Max: (ya desapendejandose) a ti

Clara: (se pone seria por un instante) ya en serio amor, que quieres cenar, que se te antoja (sin previo aviso es tirada al sillón y Max se posiciona encima de ella)

Max: (sonríe coquetamente) es en serio, te quiero comer, beso (le besa el cuello)…..a beso (comienza a besarla, y Clara poco a poco le responde los besos)

Clara: (sonriendo coquetamente, suelta una risita traviesa) alguien quiere estar de travieso, pues noticias amorcito, dos pueden jugar a eso (lentamente mete su mano en los pantalones de Max y lo agarra de ``por ahí´´)

Rachel: (sonrojada por lo que estaba viendo) con tu permiso amiga…..ire a hacerme un café

Clara: (ocupada) pasale (beso) con confianza (beso)

Rachel algo sonrojada, se fue a la cocina a hacerse un café, y mientras se lo hacia, veía como Clara y Max se daban algo de amor, y sonrió, al parecer el humano hacia feliz a su amiga, y nunca la había visto tan feliz, y no estaba tan feliz desde su divorcio con…..aquel hijo de puta, pero al parecer eso cambio en tan solo un día, y todo gracias a Max, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Clara quitándole la Camisa a Max

Rachel: (se sonroja mas) Oigan, par de tortolitos (ambos la miran) mejor búsquense un cuarto

Clara: (como si nada) de acuerdo (se levanta rápidamente del sillón al igual que Max) vamos mi amor (ambos, muy traviesos se van hacia el cuarto de Clara, pero antes) Rachel, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, y si quieres quedarte y dormir, busca donde puedas dormir, mi hombre y yo tenemos, cositas que hacer (Max la levanta al estilo de novia y la lleva a la habitación)

Rachel: (sonrojada, sonríe con ironía) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, el amor (se prepara su café)

Tiempo Después

Luego de los actos de amor, Clara bajo y les hizo de cenar a sus hijas y a Max, el cual las acompaño a las 5 a cenar (contando a Rachel y a Emma), platicaban, sonreían, reian, bromeaban, y Clara estaba mas que feliz, esta contenta, miro fugazmente a Max y sonrió, luego de unos minutos, Max acostó a la bebita y a Hannah en sus respectivas recamaras, y les dio beso de las buenas noches, Rachel se quedaría a dormir en el sillón de la sala, aunque se veía incomodia, y mientras todo eso pasaba, afuera se estaba soltando un gran diluvio, no había ni una sola alma en las calles, todos los autos en el periférico se paraban por el agua que había inundado el periférico, y en la habitación de Clara todo eran abrazos, besos, lametones, y cariñitos uno al otro, y en cada uno de ellos, ambos hacían presente la palabra ``Te Amo´´

Clara: (sonriendo, usando un brasear de lencería negro al igual que las bragas y viendo a Max a los ojos) Te amo

Max: (sonriendo, y usando solamente unos bóxers rojos, y una camisa blanca) y yo Te amo a ti Clara

Clara: (piensa) oye amor

Max: (sonriendo) oigo

Clara: (se pone un poco pensativa) no crees que esto es un poco extraño (Max se confunde) digo, un humano, y una leopardo, no crees que es extraño

Max: (piensa) bueno, yo pienso que eso no importa, lo único que importa es que nos amamos, y que el amor rompe fronteras y razas (**ROCKROJA: eso lo aprendí de Ezcu XD**)

Clara: (sorprendida) en serio (Max asiente) y te gusta todo de mi (Max vuelve a asentir) te gustan mis ojos

Max: claro que si (sonriendo)

Clara: mis manos (Max asiente) mi cabello (Max asiente) mi hocico (Max vuelve a asentir) mis orejas (mueve sus orejas a todos lados, y Max asiente) mis bigotes (Max sonríe y asiente) mi colita ( mueve su colita y Max asiente de nuevo) mis manchitas (Max suelta una risita y vuelve a asentir) mis garras (levanta su mano hasta la cara de Max y el besa su mano, y por ultimo, se coloca en posición contraria a la de Max, dejando su torso cerca de las piernas de Max, y sus piernas cerca del torso de Max, y sin pensarlo, lleva sus piernas y sus pies a la cara de Max, y con sus pies masajea los cachetas de Max) mis piernas, y mis pies (Max sonriendo, le toma las piernas y la abraza mientras que Clara seguía masajeando los cachetes de Max con sus pies, y Max sin pensarlo se los besa, uno y el otro) jijijijiji, te apuesto a que no los besas de nuevo

Max: (travieso) a si (los besa de nuevo)

Clara: (decide ver que es capaz de hacer su nuevo novio) te apuesto a que no me los lames, desde los dedos, hasta el talón

Max: a no (sin pensarlo, acepta el reto, y lame uno a uno los dedos del pie de Clara y luego bajaba su lengua hasta los talones y los lamia)

(**Aclaración de ROCKROJA: si se imaginan como es Clara pues ya varios han de saber como es mas o menos, como una leopardo, solo que debajo de su pie es todo pelaje blanco, y debajo de los dedos de los pies, si han de saber como mas o menos, y si no, luego hago un dibujo, lo subo a Devianart y les mando el link para que pasen a ver como es mas o menos Clarita, o si quieren que lo deje a su imaginación pues solo díganmelo, ya saben que yo atiendo todas y cada una de sus sugerencias, y aclaro cada una de sus dudas, y con respecto a un comentario que me dejaron, de que si ese era el sueño dorado de Max de dormir con una leopardo antropomórfica que además de ser adorable y muy tierno, esta muy guapa y muy….ya saben muy que, pues si, lo es y dejo de aburrirlos y dejo que sigan leyendo el cap**)

Clara: (siente costillas con las lamidas que Max le daba en los pies) amor, jijijijiji, ya basta, me haces jijijijijiji me haces cosquillas (se libra de las lamidas y regresa a su posición de antes solo que se acerca mucho mas a Max y lo comienza a besar dulce y amorosamente, mientras movía su cola en señal de felicidad) es hora de dormir, y por cierto, mi jefa me dijo que podias ir conmigo al trabajo y estar ahí conmigo

Max: (sonriendo) eso seria, muy, pero muy perfecto amor, pero sera después de la junta de las niñas (Clara se confunde) mañana habrá una junta de padres y maestros, y yo asistiré

Clara: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, y también llevate a la bebe haya conmigo para que no este solita (Max asiente) así estaremos los tres juntos y podre verla y verte, entonces a dormir amor (se recuestan en la cama, pero)

Rachel: (entra en el cuarto con el cabello alborotado, y usando una pijama que Clara le había prestado) si no les importa dormiré aquí con ustedes (se acerca a la cama) no me puedo acomodar en el sillón (se acuesta al otro lado de Max, acomoda su almohada y recuesta la cabeza en esta) que descansen tortolitos (se duerme)

Max: (lo ignora) bueno amor, hora de dormir

Clara: (lo mira a los ojos y lo besa una vez mas) buenas noches corazón (siguen con sus besos unos minutos mas)

Rachel: (con sueño) si no se detiene de una vez me tendras que dar uno de esos a mi también eh (de traviesa aunque un poco mal humorada)

Max: (confundido) buenas noches gatita (le da otro beso y mira a Rachel) buenas noches Rachel (le rasca el lomo a Rachel)

Rachel: (siente rico con las rascadas) aaaaaaay, si, no te detengas (se acerca mas a el hasta que lo abraza y el, le sigue rascando el lomo) eso se siente rico

Clara: (acomoda su cabeza debajo del mentón de Max, hace para atrás sus orejas y comienza a ronronear, haciendo que Max se enternezca por eso) te amo (se duerme)

Max: (sonriendo, le da un beso en la cabeza a Clara y una de sus orejas tiene un leve tick, se acomoda mejor, abraza a Clara y se duerme cómodamente junto a ella, mientras seguía rascándole el lomo a Rachel)

A Mitad De La Noche

Todo era tranquilo en la casa de Clara, faltaba un muy buen rato para que las niñas despertaran, y en el cuarto de la bebe todo era tranquilo, la bebita dormía plácidamente en su cunita, y felizmente con un peluche que tenia en la mano, y en el cuarto de Clara todo era tranquilo, los tortolitos dormían juntitos y Rachel cerca de ellos, dándole inconscientes lamidas en el pecho a Max, Clara poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y cuando lo hizo vio a Max aun dormido, y sin dudarlo, se mete en las sabanas, le baja los bóxers a Max, y traviesamente, comienza a violarlo mientras dormía, con su mano toma el pene de Max, y comienza a besarlo en la punta, haciendo que este comenzara a erectarse, hasta que creció a su máximo, Clara lo tomo y comenzo a masturbarlo, y luego de un poco lo metió en su boca y comenzó a (perdonen la palabra) mamarlo, y Max inconsciente sin saber lo que le hacían, 12 minutos después, Max eyaculo en la boca de Clara, la cual se trago todo el semen de Max, se aparto, se limpio la boca y fue al baño, regreso y se recostó de nuevo junto a Max, y siguió durmiendo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. Chapter 4

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA TAPITA DE CLORO, A QUE TU NOVIA SE PREGUNTA SI RECUARDAS SU ANIVERSARIO

Capitulo 4: Buscando Trabajo, y Una Oportunidad Llega Como Caída Del Cielo

Eran la 1:30 P.M, y Max se encontraba con Clara en su oficina, sentado en una silla con la bebe en brazos, Clara estaba concentrada en el trabajo pero de vez en cuando veía a Max y a la bebe, y eso la ponía feliz, algunas de las compañeras y compañeros de trabajo de Clara se asomaban por la puerta de su oficina, para ver si era cierto y las mujeres pensaban ``Suertuda´´, y los hombres ``Maldito´´, y seguían con su camino, Max estaba algo aburrido ya que no tenía con que entretenerse, vio la hora, y se puso algo pensativo, y con el silencio que había, decidió sacar un tema de conversación

Max: sabes algo amor (Clara: mmmmmm,(concentrada en su trabajo) creo que debo conseguir un trabajo (Clara: (deja de hacer lo que hacia y lo voltea a ver)

Clara: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Max: que debería conseguir un trabajo (mira que Clara se encontraba confundida) mira amor, se que me vas a decir, que para que si tu ya estas trabajando, y tu nos mantienes, y eso pero, yo soy el hombre, el único hombre de la casa, y tu y las niñas son mi familia ahora, y como padre de familia, es mi deber encontrar un trabajo para poder mantenerlas no crees

Clara: (lo piensa) si, seria una buena idea que consiguieras un trabajo, pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde amor?

Max: ya se me ocurrirá algo (se levanta de la silla) bueno amor, debo irme, la bebe se quedara dormida en cualquier momento, y será mejor que tenga su cuna cerca para cuando eso pase

Clara: (lo mira) de acuerdo amor

Max: (se acerca a ella, se agacha y la besa en los labios, y ella abraza su cabeza, y luego de 2 minutos se separan) te amo

Clara: yo también te amo (sonriendo) adiós cariño

Max: adiós (se levanta) nos vemos al rato (sale de la oficina, camina por el edificio y sale de este)

En Las Calles De México

Max se encontraba caminando por las calles de México, buscando anuncios de se busca empleado, o se solicita ayuda, o algo así, y sus opciones no eran muchas por el momento, pero a pocas calles de el, estaba la cadena de televisión mas famosa de México, Televisa, y fuera del edificio había una larga fila, y fuera de la puerta del edificio principal, había un anuncio que decía ``Casting para la serie, Amores De Especies´´, y el casting era para encontrar a algún hombre que pudiera hacer el papel de, un joven humano, de 18 años tal vez, mediano, con cabello negro, ojos cafes, apuesto, musculoso, y como le hacían, les ponían una mascara, con cara de humano pendejo (XD, como el tío de CJ, el Tío Gilipollas), pero hasta el momento, no les estaba llendo nada bien, y el productor, escritor, y demás, se trataba de mas ni menos que de, Eugenio Derbez (un lobo, negro con blanco), era una comedia romántica, y estaba en apuros, se encontraba en la calle, frente al edificio principal, dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la banqueta, viendo la fila, y la calle

Eugenio: (preocupado) que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer, faltan 2 dias para sacar la seria al aire, y aun no tengo al que interprete al humano (y en una de esas, se da la vuelta y choca un poco con Max) lo siento, perdone

Max: (mese a la bebe para que no llore) no se preocupe, fue mi culpa, yo no prestaba atención (sigue con su camino) que tenga un buen día señor

Eugenio: (lo ve irse) usted también chico (se da la vuelta, baja la mirada, la levanta, y abre los ojos bien grandes) Que pendejo estoy (regresa la mirada y mira a Max dando vuelta en una calle) OYE, OYE CHICO, ESPERA (sale corriendo detrás de el, lo busca con la mirada y lo ve caminando por la banqueta, se apresura, lo alcanza y le grita) OYE CHICO, OYE (llama la atención de Max y el voltea) Hola (se para enfrente de el y comienza tomar el aire) un momento (se recupera) disculpa, como te llamas

Max: (confundido) Maximiliano Rojas Sánchez, ¿Por qué?

Eugenio: (lo mira de pies a cabeza) ¿puedes venir conmigo un minuto? (Max un poco nervioso y confundido, asiente) gracias, sígueme (regresa al edificio de la cadena, entra seguido de Max, y llegan a la sala donde se estaba haciendo el casting, y vieron a una loba de pelaje blanco, con un vestido negro, y un leopardo, y una puma) Hola

Loba: (lo mira todo cansado y sudoroso) Eugenio ahora que tipo de comida ambulante estuviste correteando

Eugenio: (jadeando) ninguno, sino que quería mostrales, esto (toma a Max, el cual cargaba fuertemente a la bebe) miren lo que encontré

Puma: (sorprendida) vaya (lo mira de pies a cabeza) ese es un excelente disfraz

Leopardo: ni que lo digas (lo mira por completo) la mascara cubre muy bien el hocico, las orejas, y los bigotes

Eugenio: (los mira) no, no, se equivocan, no es un disfraz, es un humano de verdad, miren (le jala los cachetes a Max, y el aguanta el grito por la bebe) ven, 100 porciento real

Loba: (sorprendida) vaya….como te llamas chico

Max: (nervioso) Maximiliano Rojas Sánchez

Puma: (se mira entre si con la loba y el leopardo, toma un pequeño libreto y va con Max) toma esto (Max lo toma en su mano libre) empieza a leer desde aquí, hasta aquí (señala de donde a donde), para que no haya problema, le ayudare para que no se confunda, usted leera las líneas que le indique y yo las otras

Eugenio: déjeme ayudarle con la bebe (Max se aparta de el antes de que siquiera la toque) tranquilo, estará bien, estaremos cerca de ustedes (Max, sin confianza, le entrega a la bebe, y Eugenio se hace a un lado)

Puma: (toma otro libreto) de acuerdo (Max la mira) desde donde le indique (Max mira el libreto, y ella comienza con una de las líneas) Drake (es el nombre del personaje humano) te tengo noticias muy grabes (actuando)

Max: (mira sus ``líneas) de que se trata ahora Melisa (sin que pareciera que esta actuando)

Puma: se trata de tu madre (actuando)

Max: (mira sus líneas) que le pasa, ella se encuentra bien (sin idea de lo que pasaba)

Puma: (pone mirada triste) lamento decirte que no, no es así, se nos fue

Max: (sin actuar sorprendido) como que se nos fue

Puma: (sigue) como lo oyes, se nos fue, se nos fue, se nos fue de vacaciones a africa

Max: (sin actuar sorprendido) no puedo creerlo…. ¿A África? (la puma asiente) ya de perdida se hubiera ido a Alemania

Puma: (sorprendida, termina de leer al igual que Max) Perfecto…excelente (Max la mira) perfecto (ella, la loba, el leopardo, y Eugenio, el cual le regresa a su bebe a Max, aplauden al chico) eres tu, tu eres al que hemos estado buscando

Max: (confundido) ¿de que esta hablando señorita? (Eugenio pone su mano en la espalda de Max)

Eugenio: (lo palpea) Felicidades chico, tu, eres el nuevo integrante de la comedia romántica ``Amores de especies´´, la cual será la próxima seria numero uno a nivel nacional

Max: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? (todos lo miran) no, no, no, no, no, lo siento señor, pero yo no soy actor, pero de todas maneras gracias, hasta luego (toma a la bebe y estaba en plan de irse, pero Eugenio al oír eso entra en pánico y hace que se detenga)

Eugenio: (con pánico) no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no te vayas por favor, por favor, quedan dos días antes de sacar al aire la seria y nos hace falta aquel que interprete al humano, por favor, no te preocupes por nada, la paga es muy buena, al menos 4,000 pesos por episodio

Max: (sin pensarlo) de verdad señor, lo siento, pero no me interesa (comienza a irse)

Eugenio: (con mas pánico) te volveras una estrella muy grande a nivel mundial

Max: adiós (iba a salir por la puerta)

Eugenio: (con aun mas pánico) y un auto Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo, de cuatro puertas

Max: (se detiene de golpe cuando tenia la puerta, abierta, la cierra regresa y se para enfrente de el) me convenció con lo del carro, y la paga

Eugenio: (se alivia) gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, no te arrepentiras de esto (mira a la puma, le indica que traiga, algo, saca unos papeles, se los da a Eugenio y el se los muestra a Max) aquí tiene el contrato

Max: (toma el contrato, y comienza a leerlo, letra por letra, hoja por hoja, línea por línea, y todo estaba en orden, sin letras chiquitas, ni nada de esas mamadas, Eugenio le dio una pluma y Max lo firmo) listo

Eugenio: (feliz) gracias (saca unas llaves, y estas llaves tenían el logo de Mercedez) solo hace falta su numero telefónico, y alguna identificación

Max: (saca su cartera, la cual para su suerte, tenia aquel día del incidente, al igual que su teléfono, saco su IFE, y se la dio a Eugenio, y el se la dio a la loba, la cual le saco copia, y se la entrego de nuevo a Max, le dio su numero a Eugenio, y Max le toma una foto a Eugenio y a el juntos, y el a Max, y por ultimo las llaves) ¿Qué es esto?

Eugenio: (sonriendo) las llaves de su auto chico….si tienes licencia de conducir verdad (Max saca su permiso) excelente, ahora vayase a casa, a descansar, le llamo cuando sean los ensayos, permítame acompañarlos a su auto (ambos salen del lugar, seguido de los otros tres, y la bebe en brazos de Max, fueron al estacionamiento, y Eugenio le mostro su auto) ahí lo tiene (Max abrió el auto, entro, dejo a la bebe en el asiento de pasajero y le puso el cinturón y seguro a la puerta, y como estaba dormida no habría problema alguno, Eugenio tomo el libreto del primer episodio y se lo dio a Max, pero por si acaso, le dio dos) no se preocupe, vaya se con calma a su casa y espere la llamada

Max: de acuerdo (como si nada) nos vemos mañana (enciende el carro, mete reversa, sale de su lugar, y se va a su casa)

Eugenio: (sonriendo, mientras veía a Max yéndose)

Puma: (se acerca a el) usted cree que haberle dado su Mercedes Benz, valio la pena con tal de que el sea el protagonista principal

Eugenio: si, valio la pena, ese chico es perfecto para la serie, aunque (piensa un poco) haber que me dice mi mujer al enterarse de que regale el carro (Pensando: _la que me espera cuando llegue a mi casa_)

Tiempo Después

En la casa de Clara, solo se encontraba Max, leyendo su libreto, según lo que le había dicho Eugenio el nombre del personaje que Max iba a interpretar se llamaba Drake, y fue leyendo y leyendo, hasta encontrar sus parlamentos, los fue leyendo uno por uno, y hasta ahora la trama era interesante, y como era del primer episodio, pasaba un buen rato hasta que llegaba su turno de aparecer, al parecer el era una especie de milagro entre una antigua chita y un humano, los cuales engendraron al hombre y a la mujer humanos, pero ahora su especie estaba por extinguirse, por razones desconocidas, y una jaguar había tenido una cría de un humano, y lo estuvo criando, pero empezaba diciendo del parto y que quien sabe que (XD) y hasta la parte donde el aparecía cuando ya era un chico de 18 años, estaba yendo a la escuela, pero la dejo ya que su mama tenía problemas financieros y hasta que encontraran una forma de salir de esa, se irían a vivir con el hermano de la mama de Drake, el cual era millonario, y él era un lobo de pelaje negro, y tenía a una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve como esposa, y ellos una hija, una hermosa loba de pelaje blanco de su misma edad, desde niños ella era demasiado llevada con el y el tenia problemas con ella, no le agradaba para nada, pero ella aun así lo queria, pero al verla de nuevo a su edad de 18 años, pasaban una especie de sucesos románticos entre los dos, ya que la hija la cual se llama Melisa dio el primer paso en un amor prohibido que además es entre especies diferentes, es un amor prohibido entre primo y prima, trayendo problemas a la familia, pero cuando estaba en una parte cuando llegaba a saludar a sus tíos, y a su prima, escucho la puerta abrirse, miro y vio a Clara, entrando con las niñas y su amiga Rachel

Hannah: (mira a Max, y va a saludarlo) hola papi

Max: (sonríe) hola mi niña (le da un beso en la mejilla a Hannah y Hannah a el) como les fue

Hannah: (feliz) a mi bien papi

Max: (mira que Jennifer ni lo saluda) y a tu hermana

Hannah: También (sonriendo)

Clara: (se acerca a Max) hola amor

Max: (sonríe) hola (se levanta y el y Clara se besan, se separan y se miran a los ojos) ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Clara: aaaah fue un día duro amor (se sienta en el sillón junto a Max)

Max: (mira a Rachel) hola Rachel

Rachel: (sonriendo) hola

Clara: (recuerda) oye amor (Max la mira) no sabes de quien es el Mercedes Benz que esta ahí afuera, enfrente de la casa

Max: mio amor (toma el libreto y lo lee, dejando a Clara, Rachel y Hannah confundidos)

Clara: (confundida) a que te refieres con que es tuyo, y que es eso (mirando el libreto que Max tenia en las manos, vio el otro, lo tomo y lo comenzo a leer, Hannah y Rachel se acercaron a ella y lo comenzaron a leer, y se sorprendieron) estas escribiendo una novela amor

Max: no amor (la ve) es un guion que me dieron

Rachel: (confundida) quien te lo dio Max

Max: (saca su teléfono, busca la foto que se tomo y se las mostro) este sujeto

Rachel, Clara y Hannah: (sorprendidas) EUGENIO DERBEZ (lo miran)

Clara: (sorprendida) conociste a Eugenio Derbez amor

Max: (la mira sorprendido) ese es Eugenio Derbez (las tres asienten) vaya, que suerte la mía

Rachel: (sorprendida) pero como fue que paso, que te dijo o que

Max: (leyendo sus líneas) no mucho, me dijo algunas cosas, me llevo a un salón donde habían una loba, un leopardo y una puma, me pidieron que leyera unas líneas de un libreto como este, termine, me dijo otras cosas, y me dijo que yo era la estrella de su nueva seria, una comedia romántica (cierra tantito el libreto y mira el titulo) ``Amores de Especies´´, yo acepte, firme un contrato, le mostre mi IFE, saco una copia, le di mi numero para avisarme a que hora eran los ensayos (mira que las tres se le quedan viendo) que pasa

Rachel, Clara y Hannah: (pegan un grito chillon, y se avientan a Max para abrazarlo)

Clara: (feliz y alegre por su novio) felicidades amor, vas a ser famoso

Hannah: (abrazando a su papi) tengo un papi que va a ser famoso

Rachel: (abrazándolo) felicidades Max

Max: (sonriendo) gracias a todas, ahora si me permiten, debo aprenderme mis lineas (en eso las tres se apegan mas a el y miran el libreto) okey, donde me quede (encuentra su línea) a si aquí, y es así

30 Hora Después

Rachel se había ido a su casa, pero no antes sin haber cenado, y en la casa de Clara, todos estaban dormidos, menos dos tortolitos que no paraban de besarse, Clara y Max, los cuales se besaban, abrazaban, se toqueteaban, y se calentaban, poco a poco Clara comenzó a excitarse al igual que Max, y a Max ya se le había erectado en el miembro

Clara: (mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sonreía) tu eres el hombre mas guapo, tierno, atlético, dedicado, y considerado que eh tenido la suerte de conocer (pone cara de depredadora acechando una presa indefensa, pero coqueta a la vez) ven quiero hacerte el amor, aquí y ahora, rrrrrrrrrrrrr (gruñe coquetamente, abraza por el cuello a Max, y lo besa salvajemente)

Max: (le sigue el ritmo de los besos) tus deseos son ordenes amorcito (sin previo aviso, se quito la camisa, le quito el brasear a Clara y la tanga negra que traía ella, y el se quito el bóxer)

y sin previo aviso, Clara tomo el miembro de Max en sus manos, lo masturbo un poco, y luego Max llevo la punta de este a la vagina de Clara, la cual tomo sus piernas con sus manos y la abrió (con y sin albur XD) Max se acerco mas a ella, introdujo la punta de su miembro en la vagina de Clara, la cual sentía como ese pedazo de carne tibia entraba en ella, reprimía los gemidos de placer que no quería dejar salir de su boca, Max termino de adentrarse en Clara, y comenzó con un lento movimiento de caderas de atrás-adelante, llenando de placer a Clara

Clara: (excitada, no resiste mas y comienza a gemir) aaaah…..aaaaaaaaah…oooooooooh…..ooooooooooouuuuuh…siiiiii…así….eso ahí…eso eso

Max: (excitado) dime que me amas

Clara: (excitada) Te amo, aaaaaaaaaah….aaaaaaah….aaaaaaaaah…..mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Max: (la atrapa en un tierno beso) te amo

Clara: (lleva sus piernas por detrás de Max, y las cierra, atrapándolo en contra de ella)

Max: (no aguanta mas, y termina por venirse dentro de Clara, llenándola de liquido seminal, caliente, pero lo que apenas y era un pequeño chorro, se convirtió en una gran rociada)

La lleno por completo, incluso mas de la cuenta, saco su miembro del interior de ella, y antes de que una sola gota se derramara, Clara tomo el miembro de Max con su boca, y se trago lo que faltaba, hasta que luego de un ratito, Max paro de eyacular, y Clara paro de tragar, estaban demasiado cansados por su pequeño acto de amor, Max fue al baño que estaba en una puerta del cuarto, tomo papel sanitario, y le limpio a Clara su vagina, ya que había mucho semen, saliendo de ella, la limpio un poco, se acostó junto a ella, y ambos derretidos en el fuego del placer, se durmieron, y ninguno sabria hasta dentro de 4 dias, lo que estaba pasando en el interior de Clara…..una nueva vida estaba por formarse

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


End file.
